


fate/伯爵天草/塔.19-21

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [15]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.19-21

那是纽约星一如既往的晴朗早晨。这颗星球很少下雨——至少在人类来到这里后是这样。这颗星球的水循环系统完全被和其他几颗星球串联起来，几乎所有的水资源都被移动到储存星球，除了生物体内就只有生活用水的储蓄池里还存在液态水。这颗星球没有工农业——它们在各自的聚集星——也没有其他乱七八糟的产业，整个城市就是巨大的行政机器，集中了各大部门的总首脑和部分服务业，就连居民都称得上少得可怜，随手一抓都是各种首脑政要，开放的旅游区里住户也非富即贵。游客来自四面八方，却几乎没有一个能被允许在这里停留到十二点之后，每晚十二点到第二天的五点全星戒严，所有人的神经都是绷紧的——就为了防止恶性事件。在这样井井有条的城市里，就连空气的湿度和温度都由敏锐的机器控制着，因而每一天的天气都和昨日没什么区别。  
说实在的，爱德蒙完全承认这套系统的实际用处——就连他都差点被清出星球，还是盗用了自己的前下属的口令直接到游客禁入区域才逃过了夜间巡逻。但这绝不代表他享受这套系统，就像他完全无法喜爱这星球上井井有条的生活。  
没有大海、没有风浪、没有任何挑战，没有变化，也仿佛没有任何未来。  
每一天都是这样平稳的、死亡般的生活，都在一如昨日的温暖阳光中进行同样的任务。  
他不喜欢。大概没有一个从前线下来的人能立刻熟悉这种环境，何况他是懂得享受战斗的那类人。  
但此时他不得不望着天空。从这一边的窗户看不到太阳，只有纯粹到没有一丝云的天幕向四周延伸，再被高楼咬出参差的边缘。他就像在怪兽的巨口里仰望外界，怎么努力都不得不看到那钢铁质地的利齿。  
他坐在这里的原因要从一个小时前说起。

一个小时前，他还处在一种刚睡醒的慵懒中，歪坐在餐厅的椅子上等着他的早餐。直到现在他的生物钟也在强迫他每天早晨五点半就睁开双眼，但现在他学会了靠自己的意志力逼自己再次闭眼、迷迷糊糊睡到天草醒过来。那时候差不多七点，太阳已经将光明送到大地，一成不变的金色阳光照着来访者金色的长发，也照着爱德蒙阴沉的脸。  
……早晨七点十五，天草刚从被窝里爬出来没一会、爱德蒙在餐厅椅子上发呆的时候，贞德按响了门铃。  
爱德蒙不算特别讨厌贞德这个人本身，但他讨厌她的信仰，也讨厌她出现在他面前，更讨厌她带着女性特有的甜美笑容和天草聊天。  
贞德和天草的对话模式在外人看来非常玄妙，因为两个人信仰上的一致性，他们说话的时候总有种神棍开会的感觉——即使他们两个都没有谈宗教话题。贞德带来了她口中的“妹妹”从有名的农业星球哈奇亚带回的面粉，并打算借用厨房和天草一起烤小蛋糕当早餐。  
“早餐吃蛋糕没问题吗？”爱德蒙这样抗议过，但两个做饭的觉得没问题，吃饭的没有挑挑捡捡的权力。因而他只能看着贞德走进他们的厨房，并且不关门。  
当然，贞德和天草都不拉上那道滑门的本意就是让他别误会，但是人吃醋的时候哪有什么误会不误会。  
贞德在碗沿敲开了鸡蛋——该死的你们是闲得慌吗，一个机器就能解决从打蛋到烤蛋糕的全部流程，你们为什么要自己动手——用勺子分离了蛋黄和蛋清，随即将装着蛋清的碗递给天草让他打发。他们的手指在碗沿短暂地碰过，两人的手形有一点像，看起来分外和谐。贞德这边开始量砂糖，用的是一只小巧的重力器，用来放砂糖的量杯又小又轻，她差点打翻它，还是天草顺手扶了一把，以至于她红着脸有点不好意思地笑起来——爱德蒙站起身，大踏步走向客厅，走到一半干脆折往和厨房在一侧的卧室，关门落锁，眼不见为净。  
他非常理智地知道其实什么都没发生，但还是那句话，吃醋要是有理智，那还叫吃醋么。  
于是爱德蒙坐在窗台上看天，试图想象自己坐在暴风雨里的船上，桅杆缆绳都需要他照看，没时间沉浸于个人情感。可阳光平和到让他的视线不舒服，就像负责配香水的“鼻子”不能长时间待在单一气味的环境里，他也不习惯待在毫无变化的世界中。必须得有点什么会动的东西来刺激他的感官以维持其灵敏，简单地说，流水不腐，户枢不蠹。  
然后他听到门锁咔嚓一声。  
他熟悉天草的脚步声。那是一种很轻地慢慢踩在地上的声音，以他的听觉能分出明显的脚跟先落地、把脚掌压在地面的过程，但对普通人而言那绝对是悄无声息的。天草的行动总是安静又迅速，显出对普通人而言颇为异样的、战士才懂的干练。爱德蒙没回头，盯着天空，听他的脚步一点点靠近。到了近处反而听得不再真切，就像天草为了提防他的耳朵故意把脚步放得更缓——于是他一个猛回头，就看到天草直接往后跳了一步，双手本能地往后移，几乎背在身后。  
“……”天草，“你……”  
他看起来特别想骂人，但还是以优秀的教养逼自己把话咽下去了。  
“你们靠太近了，我不舒服。”爱德蒙抱起胳膊，冷酷无情地拒绝道歉且倒打一耙，“因为你是故意的，所以该道歉的是你——不是对我道歉。”在天草开口前他补上一句，“那是一位优雅迷人的淑女，而你把她拉来当爱情工具。”  
“……啊？”  
爱德蒙近乎愉悦地看着天草一片空白的脸，把自己的话又重复了一遍：“你把她拉来当爱情工具。她没有做错任何事，而你的行为无疑在试图让我敌视她。为此，你应当对她感到歉意。”  
其实爱德蒙清楚天草这么做意味着贞德肯定同意了，但他就是要说。不就是逼对方吃醋么，他一点都不介意反手一个“那是一位优雅迷人的淑女”来和天草比功力，为了一个贞德他都不舒服两次了，怎么也该轮到天草不舒服了。  
“贞德她——”  
“她确实美丽而温柔，甚至会烤蛋糕，现在会自己动手做饭的人可不多，如果——”  
“咳，”卧室门外有人假装清了清嗓子，“请容我拒绝您并不存在的好意，唐泰斯先生，我结婚了。”  
“没关系，我不介意。”爱德蒙心里的笑容随着天草表情僵硬的时间延长而扩大，“请务必多来做客，贞德小姐，我也很期待能品尝您亲手烤的蛋糕。”  
“我……”贞德的声音诡异地顿了一秒，“你确定？”  
危机感让爱德蒙没有继续这个话题，接着对付天草：“你觉得呢？”  
他觉得什么？爱德蒙和贞德的配对是否可能实现？天草木着脸，觉得自己完全没跟上话题。  
爱德蒙没忍住，他的笑从心里浮到了脸上。  
舒服。  
“那么——”  
“那么，”天草终于把手从背后挪了出来，向他展示了新鲜出炉的蛋糕，“你的早饭没了，唐泰斯先生。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
拿人手短，吃人嘴软，古人诚不欺我。

贞德走的时候带走的还是天草的成品，她自己的成品爱德蒙压根就没看到，据她说“还是不要看比较好”。爱德蒙到底没从天草手里分到蛋糕，天草的解释是“你醒醒，哨兵就不要妄想普通人的食物了”——然后他抢了天草的那份快速吞进肚子，靠嘴里残留的一点点味道分辨成品质量：“还不错，挺好吃的。”  
“……”天草，“没问题吗？我是说你的舌头。我是指，不会刺激到吗？”  
“还可以吧。日常生活本来就会让人变得钝感。”残留的味道到底没有那么浓，还在可以忍受的范围，天草越过餐桌戳了戳他的脸后味道似乎更浅了，“虽然她已经那么说了，我还是挺期待她的手艺的。”  
“需要我把它从垃圾桶捡起来喂给你吗？”天草终于对他露出灿烂的笑容，“还是我把你也扔进垃圾桶？”  
啊，炸毛了。爱德蒙毫不愧疚，反正是天草先动手逼他吃醋的，他这叫礼尚往来——何况他也没有愧疚心那东西，现在他吃饱了，整个世界都没有能威胁到他的东西，天草更不能。  
“……你是怎么变成毫无良知混吃等死的中年大叔的。”天草稍微吐槽了一句莫名老夫老妻的相处模式，把空盘子递给安安静静站在一边假装自己是装饰品的家政机器人，机器人立刻翻开腹部的盖子将盘子吞进去。大概以后不会再随便见到那位确实美丽迷人的女士了——至少不会随便见到天草和她的互动了，爱德蒙心满意足地想，情敌这东西，有多少他能搞趴多少，何况是假情敌。  
“对了，你们炸国会大厦的计划怎么样了？”餐桌被清空后天草在他对面重新坐下，仿佛真的在进行饭后聊天般问他，“这几天快到圣母祭了，教会那边有活动，一定要把无关人员疏散的话这是个好机会。”  
“我们没打算炸国会大厦。”爱德蒙勉强进行了保密工作，随即在天草“你继续”的眼神中放弃了瞎扯，“我不知道。我的任务是按住你。”  
“但是你已经放贞德走了。”  
“……我不认为你会和她商量这种计划。”  
天草无所谓地耸了耸肩，跳过这个话题：“不能亲手杀死自己的仇敌真的没问题吗？高空精准打击可一点意思都没有。”  
爱德蒙不认识他一样上下打量着他。  
“你比我想的还暴力。”  
“杀人这种事，越是用现代化武器越没意思。高空打击嘛，即使是操作者也只会觉得自己在显示器上瞄准了个经纬度按了个按钮，至于死亡本身，仿佛和杀人者没有一点关系。就好像杀人的是武器，不是人，和自己用刀把人劈成两半是完全的两种感觉。”天草的微笑因某种强大的力量而平静，“炸弹炸死仇人没什么感觉吧？只是觉得‘结束了一部分’而已吧？那定点打击就更没意思了。我还以为你会偏向于把人约出来折断全身的骨头再弄死呢。”  
“……夜长梦多。”爱德蒙的手本能地缩了缩。他明白那种藏在微笑之下的力量是什么。那是亲手杀死过人、感受过刀锋插入血肉后才有的平静。  
“但仇恨是需要具体的方式去发泄的。坐在这看定点打击真的有意思吗？”  
“比亲手杀人却杀不掉好太多了。”爱德蒙的脑子很清醒，“你没必要关心我仇人死没了之后的心理健康。我想要的是他们去死，仅此而已。就算他走在街上被雷劈了也可以算我复仇成功。”  
天草看过来的眼神不算赞同，但也没什么批判的含义。  
“贞德那边在准备圣母祭的活动。她会介绍咕哒君入教会，而咕哒君以‘想试试看信教’的名义和其他人联系。因为是非信徒也很可能会参与的庆典，完全可以作为邀请各种人的理由，而且即使是国会也不会有很多人下他的面子——对了，我是不是没和你介绍过他们？咕哒君是‘介绍人’……简单点来说就是拉皮条的。可以说有哨兵向导存在的地方就有他的人脉关系，而哨兵向导又会以血缘为媒介和国会相连。所以他是那种没有实权职位却有实际权力的人。但是他那边也仅仅是把无关人士尽量往外拉而已，国会大厦里肯定还有无辜的人在。”  
“我不关心他们。”  
“嗯，你不关心他们。”天草心平气和地重复他的话语，“即使他们中的某些可能会变成下一个你，你也不关心他们。”  
“对，我不关心。”  
“……”他们之间很明显没有这方面的沟通基石，即使是向导也难以寻找突破口。天草注视着他，像要从那张毫无波动的脸上找到情感的裂缝，但爱德蒙不躲不闪地望回来，坦荡而对可能有的枉死者毫无怜悯。  
冷酷至极的复仇者。  
就算已经发生了这么多乱七八糟的事，这一点也没有任何动摇。  
“你——”  
“我是士兵。我还家庭美满的时候就杀过人。我杀过老人也杀过孩子，杀过投降者，杀过叛徒，杀过战士也杀过手无寸铁的平民。我懂得如何杀人，我的生命和战斗根本无法分离。我是爱德蒙·唐泰斯，是以军功获得‘伯爵’称号的人。我下令杀死的人和亲手杀死的人都数以百万记，就像你说的，只是屏幕上的几个光点和一个按钮而已——你真的认为我在试图达成某一目标时会有怜惜之心么，天草时贞？”  
天草的眉头皱了起来。他看起来并非对此抱有怀疑或愤怒，而是某种相反的情感。关切。是看着别人的伤口般的关切。  
“……看什么？”  
“不。我现在说你也听不进去。”天草苦笑着摇了摇头，“因为你心里是火。火是没办法倾听木柴的。”  
爱德蒙不觉得他换个时间说他就能听进去了。不过就是那些东西。生命的重量，情感的重量，死者的目光和未完的愿望——他知道。他当然知道。这些东西早在他第一次踏上战场的时候他就明白，他很清楚自己杀了多少人，也很清楚他们之中有多少无辜之人。就算是敌人的士兵，大多也不过是遵从命令而来。每个人都有自己的故事，但战场不允许个性。  
那只是死亡的搅拌机而已。  
他早就在那里学会了冷酷和沉默。  
天草式的善意不适用于战争，他这样评价对方，太温和、太微小了。不适合。战场不相信微小的善良。  
但是——  
“我没有责备你的意思，爱德蒙。我知道对你而言怎样做最正确，而你的选择也确实如此。但这个世界上，不是只有行动有是否正确的说法。还有一个答案在这里。”他的指尖点在自己心口，像要以这种方式触碰爱德蒙的灵魂，“太简单了，爱德蒙。仅仅是无视的行为，太简单、太逃避性了。你可以忽视一时，但你绝对做不到忽视一世。当你成熟、衰老、逼近死亡，你做过的一切将会重新拷问你，在你的躯体与灵魂逼近衰竭之时，所有被压制的愧疚会卷土重来。我并非在担心他们，爱德蒙，我知道什么是没有办法的死亡。我担心你。”  
爱德蒙听到自己的心跳声。它吞没了他的话语和思想。  
“还有三天时间。爱德蒙，你再问你自己一次。你真的要配合他们的行动吗？你该做的到底是什么？你真的能够漠视一切到火焰燃尽的时刻吗，爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”

一、二、三。  
少女小心地悬着手腕，将樱桃安放在奶油堆上。撒着糖霜的松饼是奶油堆的底，再往下则是草莓和蓝莓的水果塔。水果塔里混杂着星星硬糖和做成松枝形状的巧克力，再向下则铺了一层雪白莹润的……米饭。  
“辛苦你了。”天草捂着脸，诚心诚意地开口。  
“你要是做甲方，绝对会被罚进地狱自己完成自己的要求。”远坂凛一边吐槽他一边拿勺子挖了一口做奶油堆剩的奶油，“啊……甜食就该留给懂得如何享受它的人，你——”  
“你全吃完的话真的会长胖哦？”  
远坂凛悻悻放下勺子，窝到一旁自己的妹妹樱身边去求安慰了。

阳光照在纽约星标志性的新世贸大厦上，照亮了那“作战头盔”球形的上侧。已经是下午，阳光的角度稍微有些偏斜，世贸大厦的影子在地面上拉得很远，几乎贴到国会大厦的墙角。被爱德蒙炸过一次的国会大厦早已修整完毕，这方方正正、威严至极的大厦象征着联盟三大权力之一的中心和各种意义上的重心，如同永不会受伤的擎天之柱，也如同一座永恒的坟墓。  
今天那里留着的人很少，毕竟咕哒君很少邀请别人聚会，大家几乎都抱着找对象或者给亲朋好友找对象的想法接受了邀约。而这个邀约借的名头就是圣母祭，纽约星除圣诞节和复活节外参与范围最广的庆典性节日。  
圣母祭是颇为特殊的非传统节日。它起源于第三次星际扩张时期，本意是祈求星际探索的顺利。那是非常艰苦的工作，从事这一工作的人往往需要食用大量高油高糖的食物来保持体力，因而这一节日的核心思想就是吃甜食。用科学的方法来说，这其实是“太穷了不能好好吃饭的炮灰工人们假装向圣母献上祝福、找个理由大吃大喝一顿，然后因为获得了足够的能量而生存率提升”——但什么事和宗教挂钩都会偏离其原本目的，当它成为一个节日，它就变成了真正的祭祀；而当它成为一个大众节日，它就变成了商品。  
吃甜食一方面是历史问题，一方面是售卖宣传。当然，参与节日的人们压根就不关心它到底来源于什么，他们只关心吃。  
本来远坂凛计划得很好，她要配合爱德蒙把天草看住，绝对不能让他在最后关头妨碍他们的炸国会计划，因而她把他们请来一起搭蛋糕塔庆祝圣母祭，结果天草一脸严肃地表示自己不喜欢吃甜的……不喜欢就不喜欢吧，樱立刻就建议一起嗑瓜子打牌，可远坂凛的犟劲上来了，总觉得不搭塔就不像过节日，于是就诞生了这个米饭当基座的伪·甜食塔。  
“而且未成年人到底为什么不喜欢吃甜的！”她一边抱着樱享受妹妹的揉毛一边继续吐槽天草，“你正是长身体的时候要多吃饭啊！”  
“正在长身体”的天草：“……”  
“因为小时候也……不怎么喜欢。嗯，就是，虽然马卡龙之类的从古地球时期就是贵妇的下午茶点心，但它真的很腻。配黑咖啡也腻。那种东西本来就是糖还昂贵到足以当贵族象征的时候和高贵捆绑搭配的，属于到现在早该废弃的文化。所以我们还是推崇更健康一点的文化吧，比如海苔卷梅干饭。”  
“……”远坂凛猛地站起身拉上窗帘，笑容满面地再次转向他：“现在我们处于没有监控摄像的空间了，我打你也不会被记录的那种。不想挨揍就给我吃光，未——成——年——”  
天草静静注视了她一会，掏出无线耳机递给她，开始放最近流行的《叛逆期》。提神醒脑的摇滚乐呼喊着“我就是不想听话啊”灌了远坂凛一耳朵，灌得她差点把耳机扔出去。  
“喂。”爱德蒙终于看不下去了，他觉得远坂凛压根不适合这种任务，“打牌吗？”  
爱德蒙会打桥牌，但其他三个人都不会。他们会的和爱德蒙会的差得有点远，倒不如说任何星球任何大陆甚至任何聚居区都有独特的牌桌文化，即使是同样的游戏，规则也总会有细微的不同。因此他们用三分钟讨论玩什么，三分钟决定放弃。场面一时有点僵硬，明明他们的任务是按住天草，此时却好像天草在体量他们的努力：“节日里为什么不好好玩呢？窝在屋子里有什么意思？”  
爱德蒙知道天草知道他知道天草知道他们的计划——够了——所以天草就是在逗他们玩。偏偏远坂凛什么都不知道，她站起身挥舞着双臂，拼命试图拦住天草：“外面多晒啊——我是说，出去很无聊啊！都是人，吵吵闹闹的，肯定会弄脏衣服，而且啊你——”  
天草微笑着注视她，仿佛在用目光表达“我等你编”。  
“你……”  
“什么时候了？”他像是忽然想起这个问题般看了一眼紧闭的窗帘。  
“快三点十五了。十三多一点。”  
“他们没说让你拦我到几点？”  
“哎——”  
“再稍微等等。稍微。”天草拨了拨自己的通讯终端，切了一首慢节奏的歌，随即坐到爱德蒙身边，几乎靠在他身上。音乐从无线耳机里淌出来，对普通人而言只是勉强能听清的程度，但因为室内太过安静，音乐显得孤单又怪异。  
像流淌在地面的水。  
带着冰渣的、一点点在房间里积累的水。  
“我说……”远坂凛试图分辩，但她的声音虚弱到毫无说服力。  
天草立起手指对她做出“噤声”的手势，此时音乐里夹杂了低哑的唱词。听声音似乎是男声，又分不太清，单词吐得含混，几乎听不懂他在唱什么。  
一首歌是三分五十秒，重复一次是七分四十秒。  
天草在终端上调出计时器，看着时间一点点远离三点十五。  
“五，四，三……”他走到窗边，转头望了一眼爱德蒙。那一瞬间屋里的音乐声仿佛突然增大了，背景音变得喧宾夺主，又或者在刚才短暂的计时中它本就是主角。  
“二，一。”  
窗帘被拉开了。  
天草站在窗边，而光从他身侧的窗户涌入，几乎将他的身影变成一个半黑半白的漫画形象；地板的反光和涌入的光交织在一起，照亮了沙发和坐在沙发上的远坂樱、茶几和茶几边的远坂凛、茶几上还没有吃的蛋糕塔，以及这一切对面靠着电视柜的爱德蒙。  
那绝不是正常的、调整过的阳光。  
那是秒针咔哒跳动后、这颗星球上所有的手表都指示着纽约星时间下午三时二十二分三十七秒的一刻，新世贸大厦的影子恰恰碰到国会大厦脚尖的瞬间，那座方正如坟墓的大厦被耀眼的光吞没。那光以太过精准的方式击中成一束由上至下轰击，因而当人们从侧面看过去，有那么一瞬它好像是一道比周围更暗的“黑光”，但下一秒撞击到大厦而产生的能量将光散射向周围，黑光在瞬间明亮到足以灼痛人类的眼球。仿佛长达一个世纪般的一秒后，那道光消隐无踪，国会大厦也一样。  
简直像远古传说中被外星人掳走的人类。  
一秒，原本属于国会大厦的地方只留下一个焦黑的深坑。  
思维好像和光、和国会大厦一同消失了。整个纽约星几乎半颗星球都能看到那道光，上千万人同时目睹了国会大厦消失后一成不变的天空，维持城市湿度和气候的系统依旧孜孜不倦地运行着，这场剧变和它没有任何关系，它依旧尽职尽责地将蓝天呈现。  
好一会，爱德蒙眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，发现自己眼前有一副护目镜，而他甚至不记得天草什么时候把它戴到他脸上的。  
其实他看到了，但是他的脑子没有处理这一信息。  
他只知道仿佛整个世界的冗余信息都在他脑海中嗡嗡作响，但他愿意接受、愿意处理的信息只有一类，就是定点打击国贸大厦。  
安静又快速的光，没有任何拖泥带水，比用笔尖戳死蚂蚁还轻描淡写，正如天草说的，杀戮对行刑者而言不过是一个按钮。  
那一个按钮带来了一秒的光，几秒的寂静，终于响起的尖叫，和窗外沸腾起来的人流。  
大概有不少人想着是什么最新的科技吧。想着把国会大厦变成隐形的来增加安全度，或是想着那只是某种三维投影在播放人工合成的画面。怎么可能发生这种事。怎么可能。怎么可以。  
这座意味着压迫也意味着稳定的大厦，怎么可以就这样被毁灭。  
爱德蒙注视着窗户，随即一片阴影压下来：天草抬手捂住了他的眼睛，在他耳边低声道：“别看了。”  
他没能出声。不知道该说什么。脑海里空落落的，他好像忽然明白了天草之前说的“不亲手杀人有什么意思”——完全没有真实感。真的能发生吗？就这么简单？是不是缺少什么必要的铺垫？怎么可能就这样做到？  
死亡真的就是这么简单的事，无论托付了多少情感的仇敌，都是脆弱不堪、毫无意义的。  
简单而又猝不及防的终结，一如战场上还没抬起枪口就丧命的人，一如最卑微的为了生存奔波的劳工。  
在它到来前，人们拼尽全力，享受最好的环境，最优秀的医疗，最舒适的服务，不断地拉开自己与它的距离，但当它降临之时，一切都那样平等。  
爱德蒙的手指搭在天草手臂上，但他不知道自己要做什么。他的手在发抖，顺着衣物的纤维纹路跳跃移动，不受控制地来回上下，就像整个世界都是虚无的，而他这样做就可以将一些真实存在的东西定位到自己身边。  
“……结束了？”  
自己的声音听起来简直像用录音机录下后再播放给自己听般怪异。  
“你想继续什么？”  
天草倒是冷静得可怕。说起来，他们到底为什么那样默认了“天草肯定不会同意这种计划”？完全看不出他不同意。他冷静得像个疯子。  
“我不知道。”  
天草几乎是贴着他的耳朵笑了。  
“好，你不知道。没关系。你有超过三十年用来思考你在过去三天里的思考。你有整个人生用来给过去三天的你下定语。没关系，在打击进行前，每个知道计划而没有阻止的人都是行刑者，你是，我也是。”  
“你——”  
“人民是堵不住嘴的群体。信息会在短短几秒内被上传到网络，发散到每个角落，最偏远的星系也将得知这个消息。政府的公信力会在瞬间变成废纸，人民将反思自己选出的——至少他们认为是自己选出的——政府，反思一个守不住国会大厦的政府能否守卫人民。联盟是契约型社会，一旦人们认为自己与这个社会的契约中自己不再能获得利益，接下来会发生的就只有人员的流失和暴动。这是一场大动乱的序章，爱德蒙，也许你用尽整个人生都不会看到落幕的动乱。”  
爱德蒙好像根本没听到。他耳朵里全是血液流动的杂音。  
天草将他的脸按向自己怀里，用自己的心跳掩过那些杂音。  
“军部没有人是傻子。你以为他们挑了一个人民并未打算支援他们的时候进行疯狂计划？不，他们有足够的办法让人民只能支援他们。军部控制着整个联盟的布防，联盟犯了致命的错误，他们将立法、行政、司法的三权分立变成军政法的三权分立的那一刻开始，就等同于行政者交出了手里的刀。那么，刀反过去变成行政者只是时间问题。你赶上了这个时候，这一代军部的首领是‘王’，他不容许自己的帝座旁卧着其他的雄狮——不，”天草忽然笑了笑，“他有最忠实的武器，所以不需要其他的雄狮。”

哒哒哒，哒哒，哒。  
那是手指敲击钢铁栏杆的声音，似乎想要模拟某段旋律，又因为敲击的单调性而失败。修长白皙的双手锲而不舍地弹奏着，像孩童稚嫩的手法，却又夹杂着嘲笑般的沉稳。  
在人流喧嚣、惊慌失措的时候，沉稳本身就是嘲笑。  
恩奇都渐渐加快了敲击的速度，“向新生而非毁灭献上乐章”，他的挚友是如此说的，他就如此做。也许这和吉尔伽美什真正想表达的意思有一点偏差，不过没关系。  
“越是在地图庞大的统筹型游戏中，极端的掌控和精细的调动越能获得可怕的成效。这取决于两件事，一件是对整个游戏各个地点信息的掌控，一件是所有命令的精确传达。”吉尔伽美什站在他身后的阴影里，注视着他发顶跃动的阳光，“这两件事的难以实施导致在过去的整个人类史中，过分的集中和强权只会导致反乌托邦世界的诞生。但是现在，”他的目光移向左上，在那里的屋檐下有一颗小小的黑色球体，那是个全方位摄像头，“……现在，这两件事真的无法达成吗？”  
“我认为第二件事并不那么简单。”恩奇都毫不迟疑地驳斥了这位统领军部的王，“但如果只是在军部的话，可以。”  
“在军部的武器面前，人民本来也没什么说话的位置。”王这样说，他春秋鼎盛、风华正茂，言语间是尚不知天高地厚的傲慢和从未被打击过的绝对自信。只要他想，所有人都会赞美他、服从他，他好像天生就该成为领导者。  
“真的吗？”可他的挚友，恩奇都，只是笑着放缓了敲击的节奏，并不正面评论这暴君的发言。  
“啧……等到心怀不满的人民进入军部发动反抗少说也要十几年，在那之前快速控制秩序、恢复生产，我想不出他们赚满了钱后还有反抗的理由。”吉尔伽美什的表情有点像偷玩游戏被母亲发现的小男孩，而恩奇都轻快地转身，将手指敲在了他眉心。  
“既然有所想法，那问我做什么呢？”  
——就算你真的想当个暴君，我也不会反对你。  
“毕竟要是玩脱了——”  
“那就一起星际流浪吧。我想去斯托特星很久了，那里有毛蓬蓬的大猫，要和我一起去看吗？……我有点事想问。”  
他突兀地扯开了话题，而吉尔伽美什不可能在他问出口后依旧不去回答。  
“为什么不直接把议会里的人蒸发干净呢？”  
“在我们彻底控制所有星域前先由他们出力安抚民众，我们等着坐享其成。”  
“啊……就算是昏弱暴敛的君王，也好过一日无君？”恩奇都总能快速领会他的思想，“那么在那之前，我们也得稳住他们吧？这次蒸发国会大厦，军部怎么想都要负起责任，你的借口呢？”  
吉尔伽美什的目光极其坦然，仿佛他做出什么都是理所应当，即使他杀了别人对方也该感到荣幸：“我们不是和天草那边‘撕破脸’了吗？”

与此同时，纽约星同步环地轨道。  
爱德蒙在十分钟前被天草扯上停在门口的小型飞行器，又在现在被扯出来，面对着一群熟悉的壮汉，操控着飞船的莫西干头转头就是一句“你们来啦”，一个拍击按钮，飞船就进入了加速状态。  
“……解释。”  
“没有解释。”天草笑眯眯地回答，“我们要去斯托特星撸猫顺便当一阵蒸发了国会大厦的甲级逃犯，请做好准备。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“真的有猫猫哦？”  
爱德蒙抬起手，狠狠撸了一把天草的白毛。  
心情好多了。

联盟的机甲有三种。一种是单兵机甲，各种意义上像极了早期科幻的外骨骼，主要功能是太空移动和生存，哨兵们往身上一套就冲进茫茫宇宙，一般只有孤注一掷时才会用到；一种是人工作战机甲，一般高度在五米以上，是标准的人形机甲，直接用伪神经连接大脑和操控台，仗着哨兵可怕的信息读取和处理速度让他们彻底变身战斗工具，这种机甲的人形纯粹是为了配合他们的精神状态；第三种是非人形机甲——包含了剩下的全部机甲，几乎没有任何无需哨兵直接操控往前线冲的机甲是人形，在宇宙中，人形从不是最优解。  
一般而言，机甲都是舰载机甲，靠飞船将机甲运送到合适的位置再离舰作战。一般部队的非前线战斗人员是普通人，精锐部队则从上至下连补给兵都是哨兵。  
毫无疑问，他现在处于一支精锐部队中。可惜，爱德蒙这样想，再精锐的部队，也害怕二五仔这种生物。

事情要从十分钟前说起。本来他们就能算是逃出纽约星的，所以飞船也不大，小小一艘在宇宙里直线航行。从纽约星到斯托特星要经过三个稀星区，越往边缘政府军越少，第三个稀星区压根就是个星盗乐园，但他们一看就不是运输船又带着军方标志，本来应该没有什么人会对他们动手——但天大地大，哪都有疯子，尤其是星盗。  
被多达十二架机甲团团围住的时候整个飞船都懵了，眼看着飞船门在剧烈的晃动中被星盗试图强行打开，他们立刻穿上了单兵机甲——防止开舱门之后直接因为气压骤降死亡——然后就看着莫西干头拎起一只电击棒之类的东西对着离自己最近的人腰眼来了一下，机甲受到近距离电磁扰动而直接卡死，那个士兵自然也无法再移动哪怕一下。  
活的二五仔。  
爱德蒙看着雷达上那十三个忽隐忽现的信号点，在脑海中快速调动了鹰目93的扫描数据，确认反雷达水准高到能在这种雷达上忽隐忽现的机甲全都是新五代，简而言之给他个对机甲导弹发射器都不可能打赢，那他只有一条路——投降是不可能投降的，他盯着莫西干头，开口就是一句：“你想让天草死？”  
“……”莫西干头没吭声，拎着电击棒就冲他扫过来。  
“你们是不是清楚他的身体情况？就算是逃亡他也不会毫无准备，”爱德蒙快速往后撤一步，开始在飞船控制室里和对方上演左躲右闪，“斯托特那边肯定有人接应，但是如果你扰乱他的计划，他的身体能撑到什么时候就不一定了——啧——你们想要什么，拿了赶紧走，别耽误飞船的正常运行。”  
莫西干头是当时爱德蒙刚到这里时和他打架的人之一，于情于理都是最关心天草的那一拨里的。爱德蒙信他会二五仔，但不信他会拿天草的命当代价去二五仔。其实军营里恋爱脑蛮多的，只不过重压之下很少有人会表达出来，但这群编号为零的家伙们明显不在那个重压之下，看他们敢聚众斗殴就明白了。果不其然，莫西干头的动作顿了顿，下一秒，更狠了。  
“……”爱德蒙，“难不成你想要我？”一句不过瘾，他还想往下说，“你对我的爱慕之心已经到了即使背叛全世界也要得到我的程度了吗？”  
“你特么要点逼脸！”莫西干头没忍住，“谁——”  
“哦——”爱德蒙故意拖了个长腔，同时一猫身躲开他的攻击，“那你是想要天草。可惜啊……”  
“……可惜什么？”  
“他喜欢我，我们睡过了。”隔着机甲看不清爱德蒙的表情，只知道他的声音十足地欠揍。莫西干头一拳狠狠砸过来，几乎是与此同时，舱门终于被外面的战斗机甲狠狠扯开，空气从舱内向外涌出，吞没了莫西干头的怒骂，也吞没了爱德蒙抓着他的拳头往前一送、另一只手直接锤在他小腹的机械撞击音；下一秒，两个人同时被从舱门伸入的机甲的拳头抓住，爱德蒙单手扣着莫西干头抓电击棒的手，刚才被定身的倒霉兄弟和他们一起挤在机甲手里，三个人卡成奇怪的三角形。  
“你死定了。”爱德蒙仗着他们贴在一起的固体传音继续刺激他，“天草要是知道是你把他们引过来的他——”  
“你以为在这种地方我会让他见到别人吗！别做梦——”  
“他会被你当场气死的，然后你就只能殉情了。”  
莫西干头：“……”  
说了这么多，莫西干头的大脑居然还没停运，即使他只是一个到现在都没有名字的炮灰，他也分析出了爱德蒙的意思：“你是说不让我告诉教官？”  
“为了他的生命安全你最好还是别说。”爱德蒙没说瞎话，虽然他不清楚天草会不会因为这种事生气，但有备无患。  
机甲才不管他们在说什么，攥着他们就往星盗的飞船走，下一架机甲继续伸手掏人，整个过程莫名像食蚁兽吃蚂蚁，有种高科技到了极致反而返璞归真的倒错感。他们的飞船其实有火力系统，但战力悬殊得开火没意义，对方则似乎觉得开火浪费弹药，以至于他们就这么被一个一个掏了出来。  
然后？  
然后天草像个审讯犯人的警长一样正襟危坐，注视着玻璃对面另一个金色眼瞳的人。  
是个女人。  
还是个笑得温柔优雅、明显对他很感兴趣的女人。  
……赛米拉米斯，星盗的女帝，一个联盟政府头疼了十几年依旧不服从管教的哨兵，顺便一说，被他狠狠坑过。

“我是不是说过……你再出现在我的地盘，我就要把你像安娜塔西亚一样炸碎？”  
“嗯，那次能炸掉安娜塔西亚也是多亏您了。”天草硬生生跳过了敏感话题，“一直以来，我都谨记着您对我的帮助与教诲，坚持在剿灭星盗的提案中投反对票。”  
“但在那之前联盟就出动绞杀了我们一次，相当于那一炮让我损失了当时近一半的部下，”赛米拉米斯笑得即使是天草也后背发凉，“我可爱的领导者，您来请我炸掉那颗星球的时候，可没说过那颗星球上有国会的实验基地啊。”  
“那其实是因为，这种级别的机密，要是泄露出去的话知情者肯定还是会被追杀——”  
“行了，我不想听你找借口。”女帝慢慢交换了自己双腿的位置，将右腿搭在左腿上，纤细的脚踝仿佛谁都可以轻松折断，可惜所有试图这么做的人都会被一脚踢进坟墓，“你就说吧，你打算怎么用什么赔偿我？”  
天草双手手掌相对，用拇指和食指贴着自己的脸，做出仿佛捂脸又仿佛头疼的姿态。那是个相当柔软示弱的姿势，可惜赛米拉米斯被他坑过，太清楚这颗看似软绵绵可以随手捏爆的脑袋里能转多少危险的念头，因而她没有丝毫放松地开始戳穿他。  
“纽约星之前出了点事——啊，消息的传播总是比人的移动快——你们这时候出现在这，其实是在逃亡。你们的飞船是军部的小型火力补充船，无论怎样改装都很难逃离军部监控，所以你故意通过这一带，因为星盗才是最擅长躲避联盟政府的势力，你想利用我摆脱追踪。”  
天草放下手，以清浅的笑容面对她。  
“以小型火力补充船的速度，你能在这时候到达这里，那你的行动路线八成是直线，目标理当是斯科尔西、莫莱和温多利三个恒星系中的一个。如果按适合人类生存，那基本能定位到斯托特星或蓝科尼亚星。”  
“真是瞒不过你啊。”和刚才截然不同的、平稳而近乎没有情感波动的声音。赛米拉米斯的喉咙隐约有些发干，她知道，接下来她要说的才是真正能触及到核心的内容——她简直迫不及待地想看到天草那时的表情了。  
“但既然你做好了被我绑架的准备，那你的目标绝不会是它们中的某个。这只不过是另一层障眼法罢了，你真正想去的是曾经安娜塔西亚所在的星系，只有那里才活跃着你最忠实的部下。”  
天草的表情没有一丝变化。  
“……我说得对吗？”  
“直接从why为起点进行推测，而完全不管how。你要是个侦探，你的委托者会哭的。”  
哨兵的感官将无数的信息传达到赛米拉米斯的脑海，但即使如此，她也无法分辨出破绽。天草根本就没有表情。连眨眼和呼吸的频率都没有改变，就像她压根没说出任何让他惊讶的事。但不可以相信这样的表面现象。天草是个演员，她知道这个人有着毫不掩饰的目的和精彩绝伦的演技，因而和这个人对话时不能有哪怕一丝松懈。  
“那我告诉你‘how’吧。”天草轻飘飘地抛出自己的话语，“我要去找一样东西。它可以直接改变纽约星那边的局势，如果你协助我，你立刻就是建国功臣，而非在这里流浪的星盗。”  
“呵。你以为我会帮助政府而去纽约星当区区一个——”  
“如果你不帮我，这场政变中我所处的那方依旧不会输。但那之后，你将面对什么，我想你很清楚。我知道你不怕，”他的目光向屋外扫了扫，“但追随着你的这些人呢？”  
简直就是威胁。那种让人恨得牙痒痒却又拿他毫无办法的威胁。用敌人的生命威胁敌人，他还真是有胆子——星盗可不会管那么远的事，现在先杀了他又有什么关系——可赛米拉米斯盯着他，一时不知说什么。  
她当然可以不管不顾地杀了他，大不了往外星系流亡，星盗眼里可没什么势力界线的概念。但天草坐在那里的姿态太平静了。他看着她的时候只能看到她的身份与力量本身，她的面容、她的巧笑、无数人为之痴狂的身姿在他眼里什么都不是。早在十几年前她就知道天草是这种人，见过的惊讶与艳慕的眼神越多，她就越会想起这双干净的眼睛。  
不能说有多深厚的感情，但多少是有点特别的。  
“这不像你。”她叹了口气，再次交换双腿的位置，“把自己卷进政治事件、和随时会杀了你的人周旋，这么小心翼翼地往前走……我以为，再怎么说，你也是会一直选择民众而非政府的。”  
“我选择让政府变成民众的。”天草脸上的笑意终于收了起来，“我选择了更有力也更愿意看到人民的王，我用了十几年去经营军部的势力，我要的不是改朝，是换代。”  
“……而且啊，”他的声音忽然又低下去，变得柔软微哑，“我一直在政治事件里。我想要站在民众的立场上，可民众的战争本就是政治。”  
赛米拉米斯的手指在自己的膝关节上敲击起来。  
“我一直想问你一个问题，”她忽然十分愉悦地开口，“你不觉得我很美么？”

爱德蒙拍了拍面前的玻璃墙，确认他们是被装在加固碳纤维玻璃房里，凭蛮力不可能离开。他们的机甲被剥了个干净，那个负责押着他们的星盗倒是蛮有良心，给了他们哨兵用的耳塞来防止他们被飞船内部机械运作的声音吵到头疼，这也许至少说明了这群人短时间内不会杀了他们。  
莫西干头坐在玻璃房的一角，低着头，其他人围着他拳打脚踢，而他没有任何回应。  
“喂。我说你，”直到其他人打爽了，爱德蒙才慢悠悠开口，“你不是他们那边的？”  
“我是——我当然——”  
“你真的觉得自己配得上天草？你不会是打算来个小黑屋囚禁剧情然后幻想着美梦成真吧？你到底为什么觉得他们会同意把天草交给你？”  
“他又不是哨兵——”  
“想多了。他的价值可比这里的任何哨兵高，而且……”爱德蒙顿了顿，“总之，你真的觉得你配么？”  
莫西干头咬着牙，狠狠盯着他。  
“你能想到什么？你能想到的就是不管他的身体情况打乱他的安排，强迫他，囚禁他……羞辱他？你的视线就低到这个程度，得到身体就可以剩下的都不重要？喂，你敢拿出点担当来么？你敢老老实实地为他做他真的想看到的事吗！”  
火焰再一次烧灼着他的神经。好像已经随着国会大厦烟消云散的仇恨又一次冲上脑海，自己在乎的人被伤害的愤怒和不甘，对自己的拷问，对仇人的憎恶——这一切以曾经美好的回忆为燃料疯狂地燃烧着，爱德蒙猛地吸了一口气，手指抓在自己衣襟上，他几乎能感觉到血管在自己脑海里突突跳动。至少天草有一件事是对的。没有手刃仇敌、没有听到他们的痛呼，仇恨之火便不会熄灭。  
……或者，因为有了新的美好的回忆，反而燃烧得更加猛烈。  
他像是某种奇怪的两面都是刺的生物，别人靠近时想要拒绝，别人彻底踏入时又不允许对方离开。在心里把对方划为自己的所有物，其他人的任何冒犯都会激起他的战意。  
“喂，”爱德蒙向他走过去，俯视着那缩成一团的人，从苍白的唇里吐出他的话语。  
“你不配，所以，交给我。”


End file.
